Grojband: Camp of secrets
by Frozen Princess Grojfan
Summary: grojband,newmans,layna [ oc] and nick mallory go to a camp. as time at the cam,p gos own laney will sleep herself into awkwardness and the twins will take juicy photos. secrets and much more will be shown. by me and imagrojian. larrie n corney one shot WARNING ALOT OF FLUFF. no rudeness or swearing.


n a fine morning Grojband,Layna,Nick Mallory and The Newmans went on a over night camping trip together. They would share one large tent. Everyone is friends except Corey and Carrie.  
>[ Layna is my oc from the story of '' Love attacks'']<p>

After a few hours of trying to get the huge tent set up properly so it wouldn't fall, they finished, and started loading it up with their air mattresses. "So, what are we gonna do now, since everything is already set up?" Carrie asked, wrapping an arm around her crush, Larry.  
>Larry blushed at the contact. Laney then said '' Lets tell scary camp storys.'' Then hours later after all the scary camp storys Larry was still shivering in fear of Laynas. Everyone went to sleep in the huge air matress. Kon was at the right hand side. Next to him was Kin Then Nick then Layna then Laney then Corey then Larry then Carrie then Konnie and last Kim. Larry and Laney we're still trying to hide blushs from the fact they are right next to their crushs.<p>

Later on in the middle of the night, when everyone was fast asleep, Laney started tossing and whimpering in her sleep as the dream she was dreaming started getting worst and worst. "N-No... No, no, no!" she started mumbling in her sleep, and it slowly started to wake up her crush.  
>Corey started wiping his eyes open. Then he saw Laney having a nightmare. So he puts a arm around her to comfort her which seems to help. Corey then falls back asleep with his arm around Laney. Laney soon moves closly to Corey and starts nuzzling her face into his neck. Then on the other side of the tent Carrie started cuddling up to Larry who was still asleep.<p>

Eventually, Larry noticed and wrapped his arm around her, and just gazed up at her since he couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.  
>In the morning transition!<br>Laney's eyes opened tiredly, and instantly remembered how she was having a nightmare, but it disappeared one she felt someone wrap an arm around her. Realizing that she was resting her head in the crook of her crushes neck.  
>Corey woke up with somthing cuddled up to him and on his neck. Corey turned around to see Laney. Corey immeitatly went a full body blush because when he turned around to face Laney there noses are now touching. Meanwhile with Larry and Carrie. Larry is cuddled up to Carrie. Larrys awake and Carries still sleeping. Back to Corey and Laney... Laney then went into a full body blush. Then Corey shocked Laney by not pulling away.<p>

"H-Hi, Core~..." Laney stuttered out to him as she gazed into his cerulean blue eyes, giving him a cute face as she did. "H-How was your sleep...?" she asked casually, trying to start a conversation with him. She didn't even bother to try and move her small nose away from his, since she was too caught up in his eyes and liked looking into them from this close.  
>Corey noticed Laney blushing and wondered why. Corey was caught up in Laneys beautiful eyes when he heard her pretty voice ask him somthing. '' My sleep was great! I had the warmest blanket on Earth.'' Corey said teasing Laney playfully. He then saw Laneys blush deepen.<p>

Laney smiled lightly at him, since she knew that he was trying to make her blush on purpose. "M-Mine was okay, but it got even better when you decided to comfort me... T-Thanks," she added, but was cursing herself in her mind for saying that, since she thought it would make her seem creepy.  
>Corey moved a inch closer to Laney then felt somthing hard under the pillow. He sat up and noticed everyone else was asleep. Corey then put his hand under the pillow and grabbed somthing hard. It was Laneys diary! Corey looking very interested in it was about to open it when.<p>

"Corey!" Laney shouted in a whisper, making sure not to wake the others, she grabbed her diary out of his hands, and put it behind her, where Layna was sleeping. "Leave my diary alone," she whispered as she glared at Corey's curious face.  
>Corey looked abit confused then realised what he had done. Corey then put on a puppy face as he moved right into Laneys face causing her to blush deep as he pouted and said '' Lanes why can't I read your diary? At band practise the other day I over heard you telling Kin you wrote more about your crush in there. I really want to know who this lucky guy is!''<p>

Laney started blushing even darker than before as she started stuttering nonsense to Corey, but the words, "Lucky guy", kept running through her mind, which made her think that he might actually feel the same about her. "W-What do you mean by 'lucky guy'?" she asked him with a cute, but cheeky smirk.  
>Corey then looked at Laney with a smile and said '' Whoever has your heart must be a lucky guy! I can keep a secret! I want to meet this person. I swear I won't tell them!'' laney who was blushing from what he had said and that he still hasnt moved away from close to her face. Laney then noticed Corey sighing abit and seeming abit sad about somthing after he said that. <p>

"Hmmm, I don't know, Core. Maybe I'll let you read my diary if you tell me who you like first~?" Laney teased him, as she playfully crossed her arms over her chest, and started whistling "Love, it's in my heart". But, she was extremely nervous for his answer, since she was worried that he wouldn't say her name, and probably someone else, like Carrie or one of their fan-girls.  
>Corey then said back '' I'm just scared I guess anyways ladys first!'' Corey then gave her the cutest puppy face. Laneys heart then said to Laney '' girl! heres your chance! Tell him already!'' Laney was now very scared but thought what to say.<p>

Knowing that she couldn't do anything to cover up any longer, she sat up on the air mattress, and grabbed her diary as she turned to a page that had Corey written all over it and handed it to him. "H-Here... Just take it, I'm going out for some fresh air..." she told him as she went out and sat on a chair, but couldn't help but sob while she was there.  
>After Corey had read it. He couldn't believe it! He was that lucky guy! With a big grin on his face he walked out to see Laney crying. so he went to Laney who was crying on the grass. Corey then picked Laney up and moved her leaning agianst him. He then wiped his tears away as he said '' So I'm the lucky guy?'' Laney still upset. Corey then lifted Laneys chin to look up at him. Corey then said '' umm Can I k-i-s-s y-ou?''<p>

Laney smiled widely as he had said that, and started giggling cutely as her heart started racing uncontrollably. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she started leaning up to him to kiss him, since he had tilted her chin up.  
>As there lips met Corey wrapped his arms around his Lanes waist. About a minute later they pulled apart. Corey now starring into nothingness with a big grin on his face. Laney eyes widen and a love truck state. Meanwhile with Kin and Kon. Kin then whispers to Kon '' Dude this is so funny! I got like 20 pictures of Carrie and Larry cuddling in there sleep now!'' Kon then replys back '' Lets go show Corey and Laney!''<p>

As Kin and Kon started coming out the tent to look for their bandmates, they saw the two cuddling on the chair, which got them both smirking and laughing as they snapped a photo of them. "You guys are adorbs! Snuggling on a chair!" they chanted, getting the couples attention.  
>Quickly Laney got off Coreys lap. Kin and Kon run over to them laughing. Kin then said '' Look what we got here!'' Kin shows them the pictures of Carrie and Larry in there sleep. Kin then says '' And this is why we should never leave those two or you two alone!'' Kin then shows the picture they took of them. Meanwhile with Carrie and Larry. Carrie opens her eyes to get shocked. She is hugging Larry! She screams from shock and wakes Larry up. But not kim or Konnie.<p>

Larry let out a tired groan as he looked at Carrie with a raised eyebrow. "You okay, Carr? You kinda just screamed!" he asked as he then realized that she was still hugging him, like she did earlier on in the night. He started blushing darkly as he then looked at her, who was also blushing.  
>Carrie then let go and said to Larry '' So-rry.'' Carrie then noticed Larry blushing. Larrys heart was beating he was thinking this might be the perfect and only chance he may ever get to tell her how he feels and besides she may actually like him after what she did last night.<p>

Larry looked over to make sure that Kim and Konnie were still asleep, which they were. "Hey, Carr, can we talk... I have to tell you something," Larry started off as he looked at Carrie's eyes with complete shyness.  
>even if your on and im not can you do your part. and its 11pm here lol]<br>Larry then gulped and just said '' Carrie I love you!'' Carrie then fall back onto her suitcase and hit her head. Larry then went closer to Carrie and said '' Care! Are you okay!'' Carrie then got back up and smiled lightly at Larry. Carrie then said '' Better now that I know my crush likes me back!'' Larrys heart started beating really quickly. Then Carrie and Larry started kissing. About five minutes later Kin,Kon,Corey and Laney walked in. Kon then got out the camera and took a picture. Kin then saw the twins still sleeping right next to the making out pair. Kin then said '' Boy those twins can sleep through anything!'' With that everyone started laughing. 

Carrie and Larry immediately separated from each other as they started laughing along with the others, though their blushes' were very noticeable. "Hehe, how about we try wake them up with something cold and wet~?" Kin and Kon then suggested as Kin rubbed their hands together in an evil-like way, while Kon was holding a bucket of water...  
>As soon as the ice cold water touched them they got up and chased the twins! Konnie then got ice cubes down Kons pants and Kim put a bug in Kins hair. Everyone laughed then finally Layna and Nick got up.<p>

Nick wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he then noticed the Kujira and Kagami twins playing around, "Nick wonders what reason the twins are playing around for?" he asked in his third-person personality.  
>Layna who now talks in third person like her boy friend Nick said '' Layna has no clue why? Does Nick wanna get somthing to eat with Layna?'' Nick agreed and they walked off. Meanwhile with Laney Corey Carrie and Larry.<p>

Corey and Laney were smirking at their doppelgangers as Laney started teasing them by saying, "So, how did you two lovebirds end up confessing how you felt for each other~?!" she said when Corey started doing silly, little kissy faces at the two.  
>Carrie ignored them and went again starring into Larrys eyes. Larry just starring into Carries eyes. Corey and Laney shrugged. Corey then said '' Thanks for...'' He was stopped by Laneys lips on his from nowhere.<p>

After a few seconds, Laney realized what she was doing and pulled away from him as she started blushing while saying to him, "S-Sorry, I-I just felt like k-kissing you again..." she apologized as she made a cute face at him  
>Corey smiled back at Laney and grabbed her and moved her close to him. He started kissing her again. Kin and Kim holding hands made there way there. Laughing Kin took a picture. Corey then Finally said as he chased Kin '' Thanks for coming out everyone!'' The En<p> 


End file.
